BA006
Synopsis Yazmyne arrives in the Viridian Forest, but she takes a break, after having sprinted for miles to get there. After recovering, Yazmyne lets out all of her Pokemon and remarks that she should start preparing Bulbasaur for the Contest, but she also needs to be training Spinarak and Pidgey. Yazmyne scans Spinarak into her Pokedex, which reads that Spinarak only knows String Shot and Poison Sting. She also reads that many Ninja and Bug-Catcher trainers use Spinarak, which Yazmyne finds interesting, giving her an idea of making Spinarak her "Ninja Pokemon," perhaps teaching it Double Team. Yazmyne indicates that she'll capture a Caterpie then everyone can train together. For motivation, Yazmyne hands them all some berries with Yazmyne writing down what Spinarak and Pidgey like and dislike. Pidgey likes the sweet Magost berries and dislikes bitter berries while Spinarak likes the spicy Tomato Berry but dislikes the dry Oran Berry. As her Pokemon eat, Yazmyne notes how quickly she went from dismissing Contests to being excited to train for one. Yazmyne hopes this means she's more of a competitive person instead of a fickle creature. Yazmyne and her Pokemon look around the forest and Yazmyne, seeing plenty of Pokemon, scans them into her Pokedex, including Weedle, Kakuna, Paras, Shroomish, Paras, Parasect, Spearow and Pidgeotto. Yazmyne remarks that with her Bulbasaur she doesn't want a second Grass-Type and she already has a Bug-Type with Spinarak while Pidgey will be her bird Pokemon. Meanwhile, a trainer spots Yazmyne's Spinarak. Assuming the Pokemon is wild, the boy runs out of the bushes with a net and intends to capture the Spinarak. Spinarak sees the trainer coming and startled, scales up Yazmyne's back, causing her to scream. When the boy slams his net on the ground, having missed, the boy swears that he almost had it until Yazmyne points him out. The boy recovers and asks Yazmyne if the Spinarak is hers which the girl confirms. The boy is upset and says he'll try elsewhere. Yazmyne stops the boy, asking who he is. The boy introduces himself as Dante and he aims to be a master Bug-Type Trainer. However, he doesn't have a Pokemon yet and was hoping to capture his first Pokemon in Viridian Forest. Dante says that he's been on the look for a Weedle but when he saw Spinarak he'd thought he'd try to catch and apologizes for startling her. Yazmyne explains that she is searching for a Caterpie and says that she passed a lost of Weedle and Kakuna on the way to the spot. Dante proposes that they capture their Pokemon together, which Yazmyne happily accepts and two begin searching for Caterpie and Weedle. As Dante and Yazmyne get to know each other they find the Pokemon they wanted. Dante manages to capture Weedle in a Net Ball on his first try. Yazmyne learns what a Net Ball is that they are modified to capture Bug and Water-Type Pokemon at a very high rate. At the same time, Yazmyne decides to use Spinarak to battle the Caterpie she finds. She initially wanted to use Pidgey, but Pidgey tries to eat Caterpie. Spinarak and Caterpie share a strange battle as their String Shots end up making a large ball of string. When Spinarak moves around the ball, Caterpie attacks with Tackle. Spinarak attacks back with Poison Sting. After the critical attack, Yazmyne captures Caterpie. Major Events *Yazmyne's Spinarak is revealed to know String Shot and Poison Sting *Yazmyne meets Dante *Yazmyne captures a Caterpie while Dante captures a Weedle Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Caterpie (Yazmyne's; newly captured) *Weedle (Dante's); newly captured *Kakuna (four) *Paras (three) *Parasect *Shroomish *Spearow (flock) *Pidgeotto (two) Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze